Trickster Parody
by king's-own-knight
Summary: Well I finally wrote it. The long awaited Trickster parody. The last in my parodys of the booksuntill the next one comes out so please review!


Sorry people! I know I haven't updated in for ever, but you know how I'm gonna make it up to you? I'm writing Trickster's! yay. I've been really busy lately with school and soccer starting so I haven't been on much. So on to the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoO

Aly: I have a cool name

George: haha you have blue hair

Aly: Omg like it totally doesn't match noooooooooooooooooooooooo

George: you're weird

Aly: Up yours

George: as if!

Alanna: That's my saying!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.

Aly: Your like back!

Alanna: You're like.. blue.

Aly: I hate you! You don't even care about my life! –sob-

Alanna: oooooooooooook

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

Alanna: fooooooooooooooooooooooooood

Aly: I want to be a spy!

Alanna: Like hell you are!

Aly: you.. OLD PERSON!

Alanna: -le gasp-

Maude: ooooooooh dis crash burn!

Alanna and Aly: shut up

-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.

Aly: I'm gonna run away now.

Alanna: Dats cool.

Aly: ladedadedadedada running away in my sailboat- hey where did that boat come from?

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

Aly: well this sucks

Slaves: we will now fight for food

Aly: dats cool.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Aly: I don't want to be a prostitute so I'm gonna jump into this mob of fighting people!

Slaves: -fight-

Aly: wheeeeeeeeeeee

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Slave Seller Dude: Your ugly so now these guys can't sleep with you. Oh well we'll sell you to this cook and other dude.

Aly: Dats cool

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bronau: Wassupity? Bronau in da house!

Winna: pst..You don't have to sleep with him

Aly: This whole country is sooooo messed up!

Winna: You're sleeping with a crow! We're messed up?

Aly: what?

Winna: I mean.. up yours!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chenaol: I like you. If anyone annoys you I'll cut them up with a meat cleaver!

Aly: You scare me…….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

Kyprioth: Hi!

Aly: ..hi..

Kyprioth: those idiots think I'm my brother. Psh.. So you wanna go on an extremely dangerous mission for me?

Aly: No..

Kyprioth: Well for plot purposes you have to.

Aly: damn these plot purposes!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sarai: I'm preppy and annoying.

Dove: I'm obviously cooler.

Elsren: I hate you!

Aly: Ok, I'll tell you a story that is entirely inappropriate for a like.. 5 year old(a/n I don't know how old he is sorry!)

Petranne: Dats cool.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aly: we're riding in a wagon ladedadeda!

Ulasim: There are like.. bad people ahead.

Mequen: Whatev man

Ulasim: -sigh-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aly: ooooooo, crows.

Crows: shut up and learn crow

Aly: ok dats cool.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Aly: Teenage mutant ninja turtles, teenage mutant ninja- AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nawat: ..wow

Aly: AHHHHHHHH EVIL CROW MAN!

Nawat: whatever just take me back to your village, castle, town thing..

Aly: Can do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarai: I've got mad sword skillz!

Dove: Up your I've got madder skillz!

Sarai: You wish!

Dove: Psh. I psh at you!

Aly: …wow

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Aly: Yay! Book ending fight scene!

Sarai: I shall use my mad sword skillz!

Mequen: Shut up I'm dying!

Aly: YES! I mean.. oh that's sad….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

George: Dude.. you're like here!

Aly: like.. yeah

George: come home

Aly: As if!

George: Up yours!

Aly: Ah touché

Kyprioth: mwahahaha my plan has worked!

Aly: shut up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok there I finally wrote it. And if it sucks.. well it took me 3 hours so deal with it and review! Actually the writing didn't take 3 hours.. I just wrote it over a span of three hours. Anyway not important. Review! Pretty please?

-king's-own-knight


End file.
